The Book Hunt
by The oddest thing
Summary: It started with a map. Ura and Yayoi are pulled into a bizarre adventure in search of the lost library, deep within the demon realm. Dangerous is understating it. T for language and eventual content


Mugen Spiral ended far too quickly. And it had an open end.

Therefore I want to spin the author's tale a bit further.

Prepare for some kitty cat action ^.^ And of course, never leave our powerful mystic out of the equation for potential chaos.

There is some slight OOC and some more magic added in.

For Yayoi I was inspired by Speechwriter's Hermione. She is amazing!

I'll exclude all Japanese influences, like suffixes.

**_Summary:_** It started with a map. Ura and Yayoi are pulled into a bizarre adventure in search of the lost library, deep within the demon realm. Dangerous is understating it.

###################################

**[Prologue]**

It was spinning and spinning and spinning. Round round round. And then…

"Your Excellency."

The spinning top fell to the ground with a quiet _thunk_ and then shot straight upwards into the hand of a man wearing a toga spun out of the moon - pure, amazing silver.

"Speak."

"Our enemy broke the agreement."

**[Chapter 1]**

"Uraaa!"

A battle cry swept through the deceptively modest home of a certain Yayoi, respected mystic of underestimated powers. She had a black tomcat in a vice-like grip and was shaking it in exasperated anger.

"Who told you to steal such a valuable book from the library? What if I get sued because of you?"

"Bitch," He growled "stop shaking me, let me go and I'll explain."

She contemplated his offer for a bit, and then Ura's annoyed but earnest eyes convinced her.

"Remember when we barely escaped my brother yesterday? He said something interesting about the way he stole father's vitality."

"Oh and you think you can just easily find this kind of information in a _book_ written by _mortals_ in a _human_ library?" It sounded like she thought he was stupid. What she actually did. "

Where else was I supposed to look?" he sulked, sullenly grooming his smarting neck pelt.

"Is my tiny winy kitty irritated, is he?" Yayoi crooned. Ura hissed and tried to scratch her.

Dodging it easily, she tapped her chin in thought.

"Digging through my dad's private library might help. I remember putting most of it into the attic when he…" she hesitated, arms uncertainly falling to her sides. "Well, you know."

He actually did, yet after weeks of being in her presence he had become alarmingly un-Demon-like. Poking fun at her pain was almost repulsive to him now.

"Whatever you want to do, we got to act fast."

Ura agreed. When they had entered the demon realm, however short and unwilling, even scarier beings might have got a good sniff at the cat demon prince and the powerful mystic who obviously had him in her grasp. And whatever Ura thought about his powers, Yayoi was not so blind. "There is always someone stronger than you out there" her father had preached -and look how that turned out for him.

"Let's climb up and see what he's got." She said instead. The attic was quite clean, Ura noted relieved, and spider-less. He still hadn't quite got over this one time when he was shocked into backing away and hissing at a hapless spider and the girl had laughed until tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Where did I put them… there?" She trudged over to a corner filled with books, as many others.

"What exactly are you looking for, Ura?"

"I'm not sure. But Ouga's words gave me hope that Father can be saved."

She pulled out some book with the title "Lost and retrieved: a vital guide to magical mishaps".

"It occasionally happens that we overtax our spiritual energy and totally burn out our powers." Yayoi explained idly. "To be honest, I've never even thought of checking out my dad's collection, not even when he was still … alive, but it could be a possible place for treasure."

They had been going through the books for several hours, when Ura sighed desolately. "Nothing."

Yayoi put the book she was just skipping through aside and was about to stand up and head over to him when something fluttered to the ground. Curious she bent down and picked up the piece of paper. She turned it. It was a … drawing? It depicted a weird mix of points and slashes in various colours. It looked incomprehensible at first. But her educated mind made out a faint structure behind it.

"Ura." Her deliberately slow voice immediately got the black cat demon's interest. "Did you find something?" he exclaimed in child-like elation. Yayoi looked at him and once again came to the conclusion that he must be a fairly young demon - young, naïve, powerful, yet overestimating his powers quite frequently.

"Possibly," she put the piece of paper on the desk and Ura jumped onto it. "It's a map. The text says 'Library'." He commented.

"Why can't I read it?"

"It's demonic. I'd be surprised if you _could_ read it, even if it's _you_."

"Why would father have this?" She wondered aloud. "Can you decipher the map, Ura?"

"Nope, but it would help if I got a world map into my han … paws."

Yayoi had an epiphany. "Are you thinking what I am thinking? Where is your narcissistic sidekick, cat boy?"


End file.
